Various systems exist for enabling users to initiate a request for information about various arts and entertainment opportunities. Some of these services, for example, allow a user to purchase tickets to entertainment events. These systems are typically telephone or Internet-based systems that simply list available options and allow the user to purchase tickets. This poses a problem for many people because a person interested in a particular performer or type of performance may not have heard about an event until well after tickets became available. As a results the person may not be able to get tickets or may get tickets in an undesirable location in the arena or auditorium where the event takes place.
These and other drawbacks exist with existing entertainment systems.